Colonial Beginnings
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: He loved his children, he also loved thier father. But in the end, he would choose his children over his love. America thinks back on the hardest decision of his life and can't help but feel glad, even if he was left with a broken heart. UKUS, World/America, mentions of mpreg. Story is better then the summary.


**Hello! Welcome to my first Hetalia fic _Colonial Beginnings_!**

**Just too clear any confusions; in my story I imagine that his states had already been born before they entered the US Union, just like how America**

**existed before he was a nation. ****Even if they weren't states, they were still colonies.**

**If you have any questions please just ask, I hope you like it!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

He smiled softly as put a blanket over his sleeping states' form, honestly how many times had he told Delaware that if he was going to sleep on the couch he should bring a blanket? As he looked around his living room he didn't bother suppressing a sigh as all his states were sprawled all over his living room. The TV now playing the end credits of whatever movie they had fallen asleep watching while waiting for his return from a meeting with his boss.

His eyes shone in amusement as he watched Texas hit Nevada in the face as he slept, the attacked state then turned away from the offending hand and curled up closer to Vermont whom was using his stuffed moose as a pillow. He then let his eyes wander to another cluster of states; Georgia layed on the floor using pillows as her cushions hugging Kentucky's arm as a sort of weird pillow or stuffed toy. On Kentucky's right was Tennessee whom would let out snores every now and again, a small stream of drool leaking out his mouth.

His eyes then wandered back to Delaware whom was sprawled all over one side of the couch while Virginia was sitting up on the other end with a blanket draped over her body with Massachuset's head on her lap, the lower half of his body hanging off the couch and just like his brother, had a small stream of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes strayed back to Delaware, the boy was awake now and staring at him with half-opened eyes, sleep clouding his mind.

"...Hi mama..w-what ti-" He stopped to yawn,"..what time is it..?" He asked, his voice void of the exhaustion from before, his all to familiar bright green eyes looking at him. "It's like 1 in the morning dude, why aren't you guys in bed?" He questioned, "Wanted to wait for you." The green-eyed teen replied smoothly as if the reason was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could've waited till morning ya know, you guys know how i feel about you all sleeping down here." He replied back, crossing his arms and attempting to look stern, not that it worked. "You have a meeting with those jack-ass nations tomorrow don't you?" The state questioned, completely ignoring his mother's 'authoritative' attitude. "Ouch! You shouldn't call them that." He replied back, no matter how much it was true, "It's true! All they ever do is bad-mouth you! Especially England!" The state shot back angrily, shaking slightly as he forced his voice to almost a whisper, not wanting to awaken his sleeping siblings.

He felt slightly guilty as he saw the small flash of hurt pass in his mother's eyes, he never wanted to hurt him intentionally. None of them did. However, the other Nations didn't see it that way, all they ever did was call America names, calling him stupid, fat ass,...slut etc... It angered him and the other states every time they heard the insults.

"They don't mean what they say, it's just our way of...bonding with each other." America replied somewhat lamely at the last part, not that he believed that himself. And neither did Delaware. The state rolled his eyes at America's weak attempts to protect his so-called 'friends', even a blind person could tell that the Nations were nothing but cruel to America.

But what he hated the most was that no one, excluding his Uncle Canada, supported his mother, all they ever did was bring him down. And their was nothing he or his siblings could do about it. The other Nations, excluding their uncle, knew nothing of their existence, (And as far as he knew, neither did their fathers.) whenever there were meetings in the US, America always made sure that Nations steered clear of them and vice versa.

Even if he didn't show it openly, it was clear that the cruel words hurt America. He had seen how sometimes his mother would sit on the couch, his face in his hands crying silently when he thought he was alone. there were other small things as well; the normally happy Nation would sometimes snap at people unintentionally, or after returning from World Meetings would lock himself in his bedroom and usually stayed there all day, no doubt, crying. Other things that worried him was that the Nation would appear sick or over-stressed at times, and if one knew him well, could see that he was steadily losing weight.

And despite all the problems around him, America always put them before himself, loving them unconditionally. Despite what others called him, he did nothing but help the Nations, no strings attached. His mother never received anything in return, not even a 'thank you'.

And those stupid asshole-Nations took it for granted. If they noticed America's pain, they did nothing about it.

"You going to bed?" His mother's gentle voice broke through his train of thought, he looked around and noticed that several of his siblings were making their way upstairs. "Yeah." He replied softly, watching his brothers and sisters embrace America as they walked by him.

"Night Ma.."

"Goodnight Mother."

"...Buenas noches mama.."(1)

"Bonne nuit maman, je vous aime."(2)

"я тебя люблю маму..."(3)

"Night guys, I'll see ya later. Love you." The American replied enthusiastically, happily hugging his states in return. He then have Delaware a hug as he walked up to him, ruffling his light, messy, blond hair affectionately.

"Love you to mom."

He returned the hug, trying to pour as much love into it as possible, even if the Nations were ungrateful bastards, he at least wanted his mother to feel loved and appreciated.

* * *

**If you don't know here are the translations, sorry if they're wrong;**

**1) Buenas noches mama- good night mama-Spanish**

**2) Bonne nuit maman, je vous aime-good night mom, love you-French**

**3) я тебя люблю маму- I love you mommy-Russian**

**Tell me was it any good? Please tell me in your reviews! I plan to make this at least 5 chapters long.**

**Review please!**


End file.
